leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sejuani/History
Previous Lore "Freljord provides for the few. For the others, 'peace' means only death." - When Sejuani was born, the mystics of her tribe foretold that she would be the one to unite and lead the divided territories of Freljord. Her people had suffered for centuries, as a losing war on the frozen tundra pushed them farther and farther from Freljord's limited food supplies. Sejuani grew up surrounded by this misery, and it fueled her desire to fulfill her destiny. She pushed herself to extremes, walking out into blizzards without food or furs and training while frigid winds raked her flesh. She sparred with the strongest warriors of her tribe, one after another, until her legs would give out beneath her. She sustained injuries that would have killed any other member of the tribe, but she would only rise again, driven by sheer force of will and what her tribe took to calling her "heart of the blizzard." On her twentieth birthday, Sejuani declared that she would lead her people out of their remote isolation to conquer the lands of their enemies. She had completed her training and she was ready to face the leaders of the opposing tribes. Her feats had already become legend and soldiers in her company were inspired to new heights of strength and resolve. However, before she struck out on her campaign, began campaigning for peace in Freljord, joining the League of Legends to demonstrate how the people could be spared violence. To Sejuani, this was a violation of tradition – a coward's ruse to hoard Freljord's precious few resources. She saw the confidence of her people wane as it seemed they would never be delivered from their plight. She decided that to truly prove herself as the rightful ruler of Freljord, she must defeat Ashe completely and unquestionably on the world's stage in the League of Legends. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * Previous Splash Art North America= Sejuani OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Sejuani |-|China= Sejuani OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Sejuani Sejuani SabretuskSkin Ch.jpg|Sabretusk Sejuani Sejuani DarkriderSkin Ch.jpg|Darkrider Sejuani Patch History ** Increased the speed at which Sejuani's basic attack is reset. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Range indicator now includes the explosion radius. ;V5.11 * ** Updated the gameplay to match the change that erroneously only affected the tooltip last patch. ''Target's maximum health ratio reduced to % from %. ;V5.10 * ** Bonus magic damage reduced to % target's maximum health}} from % target's maximum health}}. ;V5.6 * ** Damage reduced to % target's maximum health}} from % target's maximum health}}. * ** Slow reduced to 30% from 90%. ;V4.21 * General ** Base health increased to 600 from . ** Base mana increased to 400 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage scaling from target's maximum health removed. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 40 at all ranks. ** On-hit damage changed to % of target's maximum health}} from . ** Total aura damage changed to % maximum health)}} from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to seconds at all ranks from . ;V4.8 * ** Fixed a bug where Arctic Assault was failing to knock up champions above a certain size. ;V4.5 * General ** Base armor increased to from . ;V4.3 * ** Fixed a bug where % increases to Sejuani's health were not being included in the bonus damage calculation. ;V3.8 * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Crowd control duration reduced to seconds from . ;V3.6 Visual update and rework * General ** Base health reduced to 440 from 450. ** Health per level increased to 95 from 85. ** Base attack damage reduced to 52 from 54. ** Attack damage per level reduced to from . ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from . * New innate: ** Damaging an enemy with an ability or basic attack grants bonus armor and reduces movement-slowing effects on Sejuani by % for 2 seconds. ** Old innate: : Sejuani's basic attacks apply Frost, reducing enemy movement speed by 10% for 3 seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now deals bonus damage equal to of targets' maximum health}} (300 maximum to monsters). ** Now knocks up targets damaged by the charge. ** Mana cost increased to mana from . ** Cooldown decreased to seconds from . * ** Renamed ** New active: Sejuani's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage to the target and enemies near it. She then swings her flail, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. If the autoattack is not consumed or this ability is reactivated, Sejuani immediately starts swinging her flail. ** Bonus on-hit magic damage: ** Area of effect damage adjusted to over 4 seconds from % of Sejuani's maximum health)}} over 6 seconds. ** Area of effect damage no longer amplified on Frosted targets. ** Cooldown adjusted to seconds from 10. * ** NEW PASSIVE: Sejuani's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost. ** Slow increased at early ranks to % from %. ** Slow duration decreased at early ranks to seconds from 3. * ** Crowd control duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** No longer halves stun duration on secondary targets on a direct hit. ** Slows targets by 90%, instead if it explodes at the end of its range. ;V1.0.0.152 * General ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** No longer stops when encountering created terrain (e.g. ). ;V1.0.0.142 * General ** Run animation now changes according to her movement speed. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.133 * Fixed a bug where did not detonate if Sejuani died. ;V1.0.0.132 Added * (Q) ** Sejuani charges forward to deal magic damage and apply Frost to enemies. Sejuani stops upon colliding with an enemy champion. * (W) ** Sejuani summons an arctic storm around her which deals magic damage to nearby enemies every second. Damage is increased against enemies affected by Frost or Permafrost. * (E) ** Sejuani converts Frost on nearby enemies to Permafrost, dealing magic damage and increasing the movement speed reduction dramatically. * (Ultimate) ** Sejuani throws her weapon, stunning the first enemy champion hit. Nearby enemies are stunned for a shorter duration. All targets take magic damage and are affected by Frost. * (Innate) ** Sejuani's basic attacks apply Frost. This reduces enemy movement speed by 10% for 3 seconds. }} Category:Sejuani Category:Champion history